


Ships As They Sink

by DemonProcrastiNerd



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Metaphors, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonProcrastiNerd/pseuds/DemonProcrastiNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're on this ship together, but you don't see this how I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships As They Sink

**Author's Note:**

> After this convo:  
> "ships that float, ships that sink, ships that are already like the titanic. Ships like Atlantis. And the people that are a part of these ships just fucking with everyone."  
> "Omg the SHIPS ARE FUCKING EVERYWHERE WE COULD BE AT SEA AND NO ONE COULD TELL THE DIFFERENCE"  
> "And you wait for at least one person in the ship to fall for the other half, and then laugh at them until they give up and the ship starts to sink."  
> "wait which one is that? im confused"  
> "Shh. Secret."  
> "okay???"

And there the I stood on the ship, unsure of what to do. I stood at the plank, debating if I should jump, just let it sink. We have sailed for so long, and I fear what would happen next. In the ship across was our friend trying to solve ways to stop me. Everyone knew that the ship was going through some changes since the last storm. That other things began to get in the way. And they couldn't even blame the captain who was steering the ship. This time it was all on me. Sometimes I wondered if this ship is really a raft, half of it already in the water. If maybe the ship began to sink the day I found herself in this dilemma. Maybe I have seen too many dramas to know where this would end. Maybe I listen to Fall Out Boy songs so often that I am suddenly doubting my feelings. my heart.

The plan was simple. A hidden confession on Valentine's Day. If the you didn't get it then, oh well, but it was worth the shot, wasn't it? But at the same time I heard the same song line on repeat in my head. 

_Best friends! Best friends till the end, better off as lovers, and not the other way around..._

Because you are my best friend. I do not want to lose you. I didn't want to lose someone that I have grown to care so much about. Just as I'm about to step off I hear a familiar voice call my name.

I turn around to be met with a bright smile that melts my heart. Mischievous eyes that could only mean they had a plan for the day. 

_One more day_ , I think, ignoring the voice in the back of my mind with tempting thoughts that maybe you would feel the same.

Just one more day.

Maybe then I could let the ship sink. Maybe then I could go back to before this ship started.

But for now I return the smile that I cannot help but return in equal glee.

One more day.

Just one more day, I tell myself.

One more day...

Before I let go.

The day I let go, I jumped ship without a second thought. But the sirens sang songs and reminded me of things I should not have. They told me not give in, that it would all be okay. That was when I heard a voice- YOUR voice -calling my name.

Holding on to the last shred of hope I swam back, and hoped that I made my way back to you before the ship sunk.

I did.

When I came back, drenched from the ocean of feelings, I was met with the smile that melted my heart. And there in that moment I fell in love with you all over again.


End file.
